Recuerdos en una tarde de otoño
by arquimedes
Summary: Un matrimonio de ancianos contempla el anochecer desde su casa, y empiezan a recordar toda su vida juntos. ONESHOT


_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro  
_

_  
--_ Indica cambio de escena.

Indica flashback.

**RECUERDOS EN UNA TARDE DE OTOÑO**

Las hojas caían de los árboles lentamente, los días eran más cortos y empezaba a hacer frío. El otoño ya estaba aquí. Una pareja de ancianos observaban desde el interior de su casa como el viento jugaba con las hojas mientras el Sol se ponía lentamente, en una tarde de domingo. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, mientras éste la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Tendré que recoger todas esas hojas luego, sino el jardín nos quedará hecho un desastre – dijo él.

- Sí, pero antes te prepararé un té, ¿vale? Aún tengo unas cuantas galletas de las que hice ayer, si te apetecen...

- ¿Aún tienes aquellas galletas? ¡Sí, las quiero todas! Estaban deliciosas.

Ella se echó a reír suavemente. ¡Quién lo iba a decir, que ahora adoraría a su comida, cuando antes no podía ni verla!

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó el hombre que la abrazaba con dulzura.

- De cómo han cambiado las cosas. Antes huías cuando cocinaba algo, o insultabas mi comida, en cambio ahora...

- Ya sabes que cuando era adolescente decía las cosas sin pensar en que podían afectar a los demás. Yo simplemente lo decía y punto.

- Sí. No sabes las veces que lloré por culpa de tus palabras – dijo ella con voz nostálgica.

- Y no sabes tú las horas que me pasaba pensando en como podía disculparme contigo, o los minutos perdidos detrás de la puerta de tu habitación porque no me atrevía a entrar... – él se sonrojó un poco al admitir esto.

- ¿En serio? – lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos azules que, aún que habían pasado años, seguían igual de bonitos que antes – Bueno, me alegra saber esto. Eso significa que ya entonces te importaba – dijo sonriendo.

- Siempre, ¿Me oyes? Siempre, desde que la primera vez que te conocí, fuiste la única que me importaste, la única por la que me preocupaba, la única a la que amaba – apretó más su abrazo alrededor de su esposa, no quería que se alejara de él.

- Parece que te me estés declarando otra vez.

- Ahora que lo pienso... Sí. – admitió - ¿Aún recuerdas como me declaré?

- ¿Cómo olvidar eso? Es una de las cosas que me alegraron más en mi vida. Saber que tú me amabas, y que querías casarte conmigo.

- Olvidas decir que tú también me amabas a mí... Jajaja – dijo él.

- Sí. Recuerdo que fue en otoño...

--

Él estaba estirado en el tejado del dojo mientras observaba la puesta de Sol. Pensaba en muchas cosas, pero la mayoría de sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a su prometida. Había oído una conversación suya con unas amigas sobre tener hijos, y ella decía que deseaba tener la parejita, un niño y una niña. ¿Estaría pensando en él, cuando hablaba del padre de sus hijos?

- Te noto pensativo. ¿Te ocurre algo? – ella había subido al tejado con dos tazas de té. Sorprendentemente, él no había advertido su presencia.

- No, nada.

La pareja se quedó en silencio, admirando la puesta de Sol, mientras daban pequeños sorbos al té. Por la calle pasó una pareja con un niño pequeño, de unos 2 años, y él no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún día podrían ser ellos los que pasearan con un niño o una niña, como una pareja normal. Suspiró, y decidió preguntar a su prometida.

- Oye... ¿Tú tienes planes para el futuro? Es decir, ¿Sabes ya qué harás después de terminar el instituto?

- Así que era eso lo que te preocupaba – sonrió con calidez – Pues no sé, la verdad. Supongo que intentaré ir a la universidad. No sé muy bien qué carrera estudiar, pero ya lo decidiré cuando toque.

- Y... ¿Y después? – bajó la mirada, incapaz de afrontar a la mirada color chocolate de su compañera.

- ¿Después? No sé, supongo que me gustaría casarme, formar una familia y tener hijos. Quiero tener dos, un niño y una niña – y con ojos soñadores miró al cielo, que estaba teñido de naranja – Así tú tendrías el heredero y yo una niña, que siempre me ha hecho ilusión.

- ¿El heredero? – no podía ser: ¡Se refería a él como el padre de sus hijos! - Oye, cuando dices tener hijos... ¿Te refieres a mí como su padre? ¿Hijos nuestros?

- Creo que lo he dejado bastante claro. No sé, nuestros padres nos han dicho tantas veces que nos casaremos que supongo que inconscientemente pienso así. ¿No te pasa, a ti, eso? – dio un largo sorbo a su taza.

- Sí. Sí que le pasaba. Siempre había pensado que la mujer con quien se casaría sería su auténtica prometida, aquella chica terca y obstinada, pero que en el fondo era muy dulce y tenía un gran corazón. Y estaba feliz de saber que ella pensaba que algún día tendrían hijos, ellos dos. De saber que ella imaginaba un futuro a su lado. Con él, sin nadie más.

- Sí. Y creo... Creo que la mejor madre para mis hijos eres tú – ella puso cara de sorpresa y lo miró a los ojos. Él le cogió una mano – Porque siempre has estado conmigo, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. Porque a pesar de que siempre estemos peleando, eres con quien mejor me siento. Eres la que mejor se complementa conmigo, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, a la que puedo explicar mis secretos, que no se aprovecha de mis debilidades. Eres la chica más importante para mí – Ella se había emocionado al oír eso, su prometido nunca solía hablar así – Te amo. Así que... ¿Quién crees que quiero que sea, la madre de mis hijos?

- No creo que pueda haber un padre mejor para los míos – ella sonreía como nunca lo había hecho, sus ojos brillaban, estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción – Oh, y por supuesto... Te amo. Como tú dices, siempre has estado a mi lado, no hay persona que me conozca mejor. Te amo, te amo desde el primer día que te vi – Al oír eso, él la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, y ella puso las manos en su pecho.

- Se miraron a los ojos. Él, agradecido por sus palabras, por todo lo que había oído. Ella, visiblemente emocionada. Sus labios se acercaron, sus alientos se mezclaron. Y ocurrió lo que siempre habían deseado secretamente: por fin se besaron. Un beso dulce, tierno, cargado del amor que sentían los dos. Al terminar, se abrazaron con fuerza.

- Así que... Cuando acabemos de estudiar... ¿Querrás casarte conmigo? – dijo él

- ¡Claro que sí! Siempre he soñado ser tu esposa.

- Te amo – dijo él – te amo, estoy enamorado de ti – y volvió a besarla.

- Yo también – respondió su prometida.

- Te amo - volvió a repetir el chico.

- Jajaja, no hace falta que me lo digas tantas veces, ya lo sé...

Él pasó un brazo por su hombro, y ella se apoyó en él. Sentados en el tejado vieron como salían las primeras estrellas de la noche, mientras él pensaba que sí, quizás sí que podrían ser como la pareja que vio antes andando...

--

- Estuviste muy apasionado, la verdad es que nunca me habría esperado eso de ti – dijo ella.

- Bueno, ya sabes que soy imprevisible – su esposo le guiñó un ojo – la verdad es que al oír lo que me dijiste sobre el heredero... Me lancé y ya no pude parar.

- ¡Y tanto, y tanto! – ella le besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

- Conseguimos mantenerlo bastante tiempo en secreto, pero al final se acabaron enterando. Tu hermana ya sospechaba algo... Mi cuñada siempre ha sido muy inteligente, ¿No crees?

- Sí. Y aunque conseguimos que no dijera nada por un tiempo, al final lo nuestro fue dominio público – recordó ella.

- Sí. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me alegro de que lo supieran, porque así arreglamos el asunto con las otras 'prometidas', y de paso el tema de la boda, con nuestros padres. Nos costó convencerlos, pero al final accedieron a aplazar la boda hasta después de la universidad. Con las chicas... La verdad es que después de mucho hablar lo acabaron entendiendo. Para ellas yo era un capricho, nada más. La prueba está en que a los dos meses de que se formalizara nuestra relación ya estaban saliendo con otros. ¡Y no tardaron demasiado en casarse!

- Hablando de boda...

Ella se soltó del abrazo de su marido, cosa que a él no le gustó demasiado, y corrió escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación que ambos compartían. Él sonrió con ternura al verla correr. A pesar de que los años ya se notaban en su rostro, aún seguía conservando una figura espléndida por la edad que tenía, y gracias a las artes marciales podía correr a una velocidad considerable. Al cabo de poco rato, su esposa, su maravillosa esposa, de la cual aún seguía estando tan enamorado como cuando era joven, volvió con un portarretratos.

- Mira eso, amor – él se sonrojó. Aún no se acostumbraba a que le nombrase así, y ya llevaba muchos años diciéndoselo – ¡Mira que guapo estabas en nuestra boda!

- Jajaja, gracias. La belleza de la novia tampoco es despreciable... Por cierto, ¿Quién es esa bellísima mujer? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero que sea mi esposa! – dijo con tono de guasa.

- ¿En serio? Pues creo que ya no podrás casarte con ella... – respondió su esposa con la mirada triste.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado.

- Ha cambiado con los años, ya no es aquella muchacha joven y bonita, con la piel fina y sus cabellos negro azulados. Ahora tiene el pelo blanco, y la cara poblada de arrugas...

- Me da igual. Las arrugas de la piel son ese algo indescriptible que procede del alma.

- ¡Que cosas tan bonitas que dices! La verdad es que tú continúas siendo guapísimo, siempre lo has sido. A veces mis amigas dicen que ojalá su marido fuese tan atractivo como el mío, ¿lo sabías?

- Pues diles que les daré calabazas, porque yo no estoy libre – él le acarició el pelo con la mano – tengo una esposa maravillosa que me ama, y no puedo ser más feliz.

- ¿No? ¿No te hubiera gustado tener hijos? ¿El heredero?– dijo con voz triste. Él suspiró.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces, mujer... Sabes que nunca te podría guardar rencor por algo así.

--

Ya llevaban más de un año casados, y eran una pareja muy feliz. Él daba clases en el dojo, mientras ella trabajaba en una clínica cercana como traumatóloga, y por las tardes ayudaba a su esposo. No podían pedir más. Después de tener un ajetreado noviazgo, por fin disfrutaban de la paz que se merecían. Eran una pareja normal, como cualquier otra.

Más de una vez habían intentado tener un hijo, algo que les hacía mucha ilusión, pero no lo conseguían. Así que finalmente fueron al médico, que decidió hacer unos análisis para ver si el problema era de él o de ella. Él estaba sano, pero su esposa no. Tenía una malformación en el útero, lo que le impedía quedarse embarazada. Era estéril.

Saber esa noticia supuso un gran shock para la chica, pues nunca podría ser madre, nunca podría tener su soñada parejita, nunca podría darle un hijo a su marido... Eso la hundió en una depresión muy grave. Perdió el hambre, perdió las ganas de vivir, de sonreír, de estar con su esposo... Dejó el trabajo y las artes marciales. Sólo se limitaba a llorar acostada en su cama, mientras ojeaba revistas de bebés, soñando que seguía los consejos que se daban en uno de esos manuales para mamás.

Él tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Le costó un poco asimilar que no podrían tener hijos, pero al fin y al cabo, pensó, no era tan grave. Lo importante era que se querían y que por fin se habían casado, que vivían juntos. No iba a permitir que por esa mala noticia su relación se estropeara. Si no podían tener hijos, cuidarían a sus sobrinos como si fueran suyos, o quizá adoptasen a un niño huérfano... Aún no lo sabía.

Pero tenía claro que todo eso lo haría al lado de su esposa, y no podía permitir que ella se dejara morir. Porque era lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenía a toda la familia preocupada: su padre, sus hermanas, sus cuñados, sus sobrinos, sus suegros... Y por supuesto él, su marido. Así que un buen día decidió hablar seriamente con su mujer:

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó antes de entrar en la habitación donde estaba ella. No sabía que ánimos tendría, así que decidió pedir permiso para entrar, aunque la habitación también era de él.

- Pasa, cariño – bueno, le había llamado 'cariño'. Eso era buena señal, ¿no? Así que entró.

- Mira, quiero que hablemos de una cosa. No me importa que no podamos tener hijos. Mi matrimonio contigo significa mucho más que eso, no me casé contigo porque quería tener hijos, me casé contigo porque te amaba.

- Ya, pero ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Me siento inútil como mujer...

- Déjate de tonterías. ¡Las mujeres no servís solamente para tener hijos! Si eso fuera así, seríais como robots, con el único objetivo de quedaros embarazadas. Y no: una mujer es mucho más que un cuerpo que puede parir una criatura. Una mujer es belleza, pasión, es inteligencia, es una compañera... – de repente cogió sus dos manos y mirándola a la cara le habló – Recuerda cuando yo aún tenía el problema de la maldición.

- Ya, pero te curaste, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero hubo un momento en el que me dijeron que no había cura. Era en nuestro segundo año en la universidad. Fuiste tú quien me apoyó, quien estuvo a mi lado cuando yo estaba pasándolo mal. Quien me convenció de que un hombre no es solo un cuerpo, que hay algo en el interior. Que aunque yo me convirtiera en chica, me amabas igual, que no dudabas de mi masculinidad, que por dentro era hombre aunque tuviese especto de chica.

- Ya lo recuerdo. Pasaste una muy mala época entonces – ella empezó a sonreír levemente, pero por sus mejillas aún quedaban restos de lágrimas, y sus ojos estaban muy rojos.

- Pues es lo mismo. Aunque no puedas tener hijos, aunque te quedes en silla de ruedas... Yo te voy a amar igual. Porque lo que importa en una persona es su carácter, su actitud, su interior. Es por lo que yo me enamoré de ti. Claro que me fijé en tu belleza, pero si hubieras sido una cabeza hueca hubiese pensado que eras guapísima y ya está. Me enamoré de ti por tu manera de ser. No la cambies ahora, no caigas en una depresión. Llorando no arreglarás nada, y estás más bonita cuando sonríes – ella sonrió, ese fue el primer cumplido que le dirigió su esposo – Así, sonríe. Ahora tienes ese problema, pero vendrán otros. Y los superaremos juntos. Porque yo estoy a tu lado y tú estás a mi lado. Porque cuando dos personas se aman se superan los desafíos, se vencen los miedos. No me importa que no puedas tener un hijo, me importa que no te vayas de mi lado y que nunca dejes de amarme. Por eso te pido que vuelvas a ser la de antes, la chica de quien me enamoré. ¿Lo harás?

Ella sonrió, asintió, le abrazó fuertemente y se besaron con pasión. Cerraron la puerta de su dormitorio. Aquella noche sería muy especial...

--

- ¿Sabes, cariño? Hay algo bueno en todo eso: ¡Nos hemos ahorrado un montón en anticonceptivos! – bromeó él, intentando animarla.

- Sí – ya estaba más contenta. De vez en cuando se entristecía por el problema de ser estéril, pero su esposo siempre estaba ahí, a su lado - A veces pienso que no te merezco, amor. Siempre me has cuidado, me has protegido, has sabido animarme en los momentos necesarios... Eres un marido estupendo.

- Bueno, es lo mínimo... Recuerda que a los dieciséis te trataba muy mal.

- ¿Y yo? Yo también. Entonces éramos unos críos que no sabían lo que es la vida, éramos impulsivos y hacíamos las cosas sin pensar. Teníamos que lidiar con un prometido que no sabíamos si nos amaba, y con toda la panda de locos que siempre nos acompañaba. ¡Desde luego, vaya idea tuvieron nuestros padres al prometernos sin que nos conociéramos!

- Sí, mi padre hizo promesas muy estúpidas. Pero esta en particular no.

- Coincido contigo – dijo ella.

- ¿Sabes? A veces pienso en mis padres... Supongo que tú también en los tuyos – ella asintió.

- Fue todo muy repentino.

--

El invierno estaba llegando a su fin. Ella ya hacía años que había superado el problema de la esterilidad. Su relación se había afianzado con el paso del tiempo, y, a falta de hijos propios, cuidaban de sus sobrinos como si fueran suyos. Los llevaban al cine, a ver baloncesto, partidos de fútbol, teatro...

Aún seguían viviendo en dojo, que no había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. Pero lo tenían todo para ellos dos, pues sus padres se habían ido a vivir los tres juntos en una casa cercana, porque creían que la pareja necesitaba una intimidad. Las hermanas de ella se casaron y también se fueron del dojo. A veces se sentían un poco raros con tanto silencio y tantas habitaciones sin nadie que las ocupara... Aunque tener una casa para los dos era lo mejor. De vez en cuando invitaban a amigos, o a su familia, y pasaban estupendas veladas en compañía de los que querían.

Era una tarde de sábado cualquiera, y el matrimonio estaba sentado en el sofá mirando una comedia romántica en la televisión. Él estaba estirado apoyando su cabeza en los muslos de ella.

A pesar de que ya tenía 33 años, aún conservaba la trenza que lo había caracterizado siempre. Su cara se había hecho más cuadrada, su espalda más ancha y se conservaba en excelentes condiciones físicas. Era todo un hombre, y estaba arrebatador. Lo que no había cambiado eran sus ojos, esas joyas azules con toques grises que siempre llamaban la atención de la gente.

Por su parte, ella también había experimentado un cambio notable: se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta mitad de la espalda (a desagrado, secretamente, de su esposo, quien siempre pensó que le quedaba mejor el pelo corto), y sus formas eran las de una auténtica mujer. Era preciosa.

Cinco minutos después de que acabara la película, sonó el teléfono. Ella fue a responder.

- ¿Diga? – hizo una breve pausa - Sí, es aquí. – su esposo observó como a medida que pasaba el tiempo la expresión de la cara de su mujer cambió a una expresión de dolor y tristeza. ¿Habría pasado algo grave? Tuvo un mal presentimiento, la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta su esposa ya había colgado, y miraba ausente a un punto de la habitación mientras lloraba en silencio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo él, con voz temerosa. Tenía miedo de oír la respuesta de la chica, pero necesitaba saberlo.

- Nuestros padres... Nuestros padres...

- ¿Sí? ¿Hay algún problema con ellos?

- Están... Están en el hospital. Mi padre está en cuidados intensivos, su estado es crítico, y tu madre... – miró a su esposo, sabía que sería duro para él oír eso - Ella está en coma. Han tenido un accidente, al parecer un imbécil, un borracho que conducía un camión a gran velocidad los ha atropellado mientras cruzaban la calle – él estuvo en silencio unos segundos, como asimilando la cosa. Ella también, temiendo que preguntara lo inevitable.

- Y... ¿Y mi padre? – lo preguntó. Ella suspiró antes de mirarlo a los ojos y decir, entre sollozos, la cruel realidad.

- Lo siento, amor. Lo siento mucho. Tu padre ha muerto.

Él puso cara de sorpresa. ¿Su padre, muerto? ¡No podía ser! Su padre, que desde muy pequeño había sido su maestro en artes marciales, que aunque muchas veces le trató mal estuvo a su lado durante toda su infancia... ¿Había muerto? Ya no podría luchar más contra él, no volvería a ver las largas partidas de shogi que compartía con su suegro, no volvería a ver a aquél hombre calvo y gordo que, a pesar que le había metido en muchos problemas, era quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

¿Y su madre? Su madre estaba en coma, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Quizá no despertaría jamás, y si lo hacía podría no quedar bien.

Rió amargamente. Su vida había dado un giro brutal dos minutos. Después, paró de reír, suspiró y se arrojó a los brazos de su esposa llorando desconsoladamente, quien, también entre lágrimas, lo cobijó en su pecho intentando darle consuelo.

- Tranquilo, estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo – decía ella, mientras dulcemente le acariciaba el pelo. Él asintió, sabía que toda la vida la tendría a su lado. Tras varios minutos de silencio, los sollozos de ambos cesaron, pero continuaron fuertemente abrazados. Hasta que él decidió hablar.

- Quiero... Quiero ir al hospital. Tu padre también está mal, debemos ir a verlo. Seguramente estarán tus hermanas también. Y... Y quiero ver a mi madre.

Tomaron un taxi, pues ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos para conducir. Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con el resto de la familia. Las hermanas de ella estaban muy mal, la mayor había perdido la sonrisa que la caracterizaba y lloraba apoyada en el hombro de su esposo, y sus dos hijos la miraban sin entender la situación. La mediana intentaba hacerse cargo de la situación, hablaba por el móvil sobre los trámites con la funeraria. Estaba bastante serena, aunque tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Su marido cuidaba a su hija, que ya tenía siete años y era una niña muy inteligente. Al verlos llegar les dieron el pésame, y ella corrió a abrazar a sus hermanas.

Los días pasaron, y al final el entierro fue doble. Enterraron a los dos cabezas de familia en la misma ceremonia. Habían estado juntos toda la vida, y al final la muerte se los había llevado juntos también. Fue un día muy triste para la familia, y una fina lluvia acompañó la ceremonia.

Con el paso del tiempo recuperaron la normalidad otra vez. Bueno, no del todo. La madre de él había caído en un coma profundo, y los médicos aseguraron que no despertaría jamás. La visitaban cada semana. Estaba acostada en una cama, rodeada de máquinas. Tenía una expresión muy dulce, parecía que dormía.

Pasaron quince años y ella seguía igual.

Hasta que un día, el matrimonio recibió una llamada del hospital: había despertado. Ellos fueron corriendo a verla a la habitación.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo él entre lágrimas, en cuanto la vio.

- ¡Hijo mío! – le abrazó emocionada. Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que ella decidió contar lo que sabía - Los médicos me han contado más o menos lo que me pasó, la verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien. Nosotros volvíamos de ver una obra de teatro, estábamos cruzando una calle y de repente apareció un camión delante nuestro. ¡Iba a gran velocidad! Tu padre se tiró sobre mí para protegerme del impacto, y... Recuerdo gritos, sangre... Y... Hijo, él murió al instante, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Murió para protegerme, para salvarme. Estoy muy orgullosa de él.

- Yo también, mamá. Hasta que no me lo has contado tú, no sabía que había muerto para protegerte, pero hizo un acto increíblemente valiente – decía él mientras su madre le secaba las lágrimas con los dedos – Estoy muy contento de que hayas despertado. Tú y mi esposa sois las personas más importantes para mí – las dos mujeres se sonrojaron un poco al oír eso, pero sonrieron agradecidas.

- Me han contado que he estado en coma unos quince años... – dijo la madre - Aunque para mí eso ha sido como un sueño normal.

- Sí. Aunque no dejamos de visitarte nunca. Veníamos cada semana, mamá.

- No me lo puedo creer...

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, cada uno pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas en un día. Era tan injusto...

- ¡No puedo creer que un maldito borracho haya hecho tanto daño a nuestra familia! – gritó la mujer acostada en la cama – ¿Dime, qué hemos hecho mal, para merecer eso?

Ella empezó a respirar agitadamente, a gritar, a moverse, a llorar... De repente se encontró muy mal y vomitó sangre. Los médicos tuvieron que llevársela corriendo de la habitación hasta la sala de cuidados intensivos.

El matrimonio, después de avisar a la familia, se quedó esperando varias horas en la habitación, hasta que un médico les preguntó si eran de la familia de la paciente. Tras responder afirmativamente, les dijo que había tenido una crisis de ansiedad provocada por el nerviosismo de la situación. Pero lo preocupante era que había vomitado sangre, eso no era normal. Se la habían llevado a la UCI, y tenía problemas respiratorios, un fallo renal... En resumen, estaba muy grave. De momento no sabían si saldría de esta, pues su estado era muy delicado después del coma y ya tenía una avanzada edad.

Ellos se sentían muy culpables, quizá si no hubieran sacado el tema no habría pasado eso... Pero el médico les dijo que no era su culpa. Eso podría haber ocurrido igual.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Él, enterrado en el pecho de su esposa, estuvo llorando mucho rato, hasta que paró e intentó dormir, pero no podía. No podía, teniendo a su madre en el hospital. Su esposa intentó consolarle, pero ella misma necesitaba consuelo también, así que poco pudo hacer. Se quedaron los dos en brazos del otro recordando tiempos más felices...

Al día siguiente, fueron al hospital. Su madre continuaba estando muy grave.

Al cabo de una semana, la estabilizaron, pero dependía de una máquina para vivir. Si la desenchufaban del aparato moriría.

Además, no estaba consciente, y necesitaba morfina para calmar el dolor. Él médico les dijo que se quedaría así para siempre, que nunca podría volver a levantarse de la cama. Ni abriría los ojos, ni hablaría. Era como un muerto.

Pasaron dos años, y la cosa continuaba igual. Ella sufría extremadamente, así que después de pensarlo mucho... La desconectaron de la máquina.

Después de diecisiete años, se había acabado todo.

A los dos días estaba toda la familia reunida, vestida de riguroso luto, en el entierro. No habían estado todos juntos en el cementerio desde el entierro de los patriarcas de la familia. Y ahora enterraban a la mujer de uno de ellos. A su lado, como debía ser. Dejaron flores en la tumba, y tras unas oraciones, se fueron.

Antes de ir cada uno a su casa, estuvieron un rato hablando. Parecía increíble, que diecisiete años antes estaban todos tan felices, en cambio ahora...

El tiempo pasaba rápido, demasiado rápido. Quien sabe, quizá no tardarían mucho a volver al cementerio...

Como aquella vez, diecisiete años antes, una fina lluvia acompañó la ceremonia. Pero esta vez duró poco, y después de eso salió un arco iris.

Se había terminado una etapa.

Delante, el futuro, el cual deberían afrontar sin ellos.

--

- Y los años han ido pasando. Nuestros sobrinos ya están graduados en la universidad.

- Nosotros nos jubilamos, dejamos el dojo y vivimos una vida tranquila – dijo ella.

Soplaba una brisa agradable, y ya era de noche. A lo lejos se oyó un tren. Un grupo de pájaros volaba sin ninguna prisa. El ambiente era muy relajado.

La pareja de ancianos continuaba admirando el paisaje, sin ninguna prisa, ninguna preocupación. Con el paso de los años y las experiencias que habían tenido habían aprendido que la vida es corta, y hay que aprovechar los momentos como ese, en los que se disfruta de paz y tranquilidad. Quien sabe lo que puede ocurrir mañana...

- Realmente, entre esas paredes han ocurrido tantas cosas... ¿Recuerdas cuando te vi en el baño, desnudo, el primer día? Fue así como te conocí...

- Bueno, ya me habías visto antes... – dijo su esposo.

- Pero eras una chica, Nunca hubiera pensado que aquella a quien yo había considerado mi amiga sería mi prometido!

- Y... ¿Te alegras de eso?

- Claro que sí. Si casarme contigo ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida, conocerte fue mi mayor suerte – dicho eso, cogió el rostro de su esposo con las dos manos para, después, besarlo apasionadamente en la boca. Él la abrazó con fuerza, y correspondió con gusto. Empezaron una siempre agradable guerra de besos, y ella terminó recostada encima de él, quien rompió el contacto con sus labios. La miró a los ojos con una dulzura infinita, lo mismo que ella.

- Me encantan tus ojos almendrados – dijo él.

- Me encantan tus ojos azules con toques grises – susurró ella, para después darle un beso en la mejilla. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

- En esta vida nos ha pasado de todo, pero hemos superado los problemas.

- Y superaremos lo que venga, cariño, y lo superaremos. Porque como tu dijiste un día...

**- Yo estoy a tu lado y tú estás a mi lado** – dijo él, recordándolo. Su mujer sonrió como a él siempre le había gustado.

**- Porque cuando dos personas se aman se superan los desafíos, se vencen los miedos** – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Te amo, Ranma – y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Te amo, Akane. Ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre.

FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que os haya gustado el fic.

Realmente he disfrutado mucho con la historia, imaginándome la vida de Ranma y Akane. En esta vida no todo han sido alegrías, también han tenido problemas: ella estéril, el accidente de sus padres, la eutanasia de Nodoka... Pero han sabido sobrellevarlos. Porque se aman.

No sé si os habréis fijado, pero no he citado el nombre de ningún personaje hasta el final. ¿Y por qué he hecho eso? La verdad es que en un principio no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero llevaba más o menos unas dos páginas cuando ví que no había nombrado a ningún personaje, así que decidí seguir así. Creo que no está mal del todo, y además demuestra que una vida así la pueden tener muchas personas, no sólo Ranma y Akane.

A partir de ahora intentaré escribir una historia con varios capítulos, aunque eso del oneshot es muy práctico  
De momento tengo varias ideas en la mente, pero no me acaba de gustar ninguna, así que supongo que tardaré bastante en volver a colgar algo. Además, los estudios me quitan demasiado tiempo.

Nada más. Muchas gracias a tods por comentar, también a ls que lo hicieron en mi otra historia, "El nadador de ojos azules". Espero que, al igual que yo, hayáis pasado un buen rato, que es lo que me propongo al escribir eso y colgarlo aquí.

Besos y... ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
